


Тихуана

by Zombieboy



Series: Troy/Nick [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mini, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: История скитаний по Мексике Ника и Троя.





	Тихуана

 Десятый день пути. Они почти дома: Америка, где остались родной Нику Лос-Анджелес и старое ранчо Троя, всего в нескольких милях к востоку. Они безотчётно спешат вернуться, словно там, за высоким забором, их ждёт что-то кроме смерти, бесконечных дорог и опустошения. Старенький форд почти подъехал к КПП, но на шоссе, ведущем в Тихуану, из-за гигантского стада мертвецов образовалась многочасовая пробка. Объехать его почти невозможно. Приходится бросить машину на дороге и делать крюк, огибая мегаполис. В саму Тихуану лучше не соваться: на улицах толпы голодных мертвяков. Ник уже видел такое в ЛА. Придётся идти вдоль берега океана, потому что там не так жарко и потому что Трой ненавидит попутчиков. Идти пешком по такому солнцепёку, ещё и безоружными, придёт в голову лишь ненормальным.  
  
      Людей вокруг немного, но они есть. Недалеко от разграбленной заправки Ник замечает семью из пяти человек, по виду — типичных американцев. Они приехали в большом фургоне вроде тех, что используют в качестве гримёрных на киносъёмках. Папаша — белый здоровяк, тщательно осматривающий брошенные тачки, кажется напряжённым и напуганным. Его жена и трое детей — тоже. Младшей девочке лет шесть, и она всё время плачет.  
  
      — Простите, вы не местные? — выскочив на дорогу, мужчина на ходу разворачивает карту. — Нам нужно попасть вот в это место, Текате. Может, слышали?  
  
      Он смотрит настороженно. Два парня в самую жару пешком бредут по дороге с одним рюкзаком и большой спортивной сумкой за спиной. Ник понимает: для любого нормального человека они с Троем выглядят как минимум подозрительно.  
  
      — Так это в горах, — разглядывая его, Трой щурится от яркого солнца, — езжайте вдоль границы, город часах в трёх отсюда. И нет, братишка, мы не местные, но там бывали.  
  
      Трой косится на фургон, не скрывая любопытства. Женщина делает слабую попытку улыбнуться, а заплаканная девочка сердито показывает ему язык.  
  
      — Да я уже и сам вижу, на мексиканцев вы не похожи, — явно испытывая неловкость, папаша виновато разводит руками. — Мы из Чикаго, когда началась эпидемия, проводили отпуск в Акапулько. Потом все — отдыхающие и персонал — долго отсиживались в отеле, пока мертвецы не добрались и туда… Говорят, в Текате живёт некая Марисоль Хуарэс, она глава общины. Место там вроде безопасное, а у нас дети… Может, поедете с нами? В Штатах сейчас, небось, тоже ад творится. Вместе держаться проще.  
  
      Ник знает, что Трою нравится идея с поездкой. Вернее, ему нравится фургон, наверняка полный припасов. Судя по тому, как тщательно толстяк потрошил машины, мужик он основательный и запасливый. Ник знает, что белую семью Трой, скорее всего, не убьёт. Возможно, только толстяка — он суетлив и сильно потеет, а такие люди быстро действуют Трою на нервы. Остальных он просто высадил бы на обочине, рассуждая примерно так: «Захотят жить — дойдут до Текате сами». Ник, разумеется, возражал бы, но после убийства толстяка обратного пути у них бы всё равно не было.  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, — Ник качает головой, — общины не для нас. Был один печальный опыт. Берегите детей и удачи на новом месте.  
  
      Давая понять, что это всё, Ник протягивает руку, и толстяк жмет её на удивление крепко. Трой просто смотрит: прикасаться к кому попало не в его правилах.  
  
      — Ну как знаете, — толстяк вздыхает и, быстро оглядевшись, словно невзначай спрашивает: — Кстати, а где ваша машина? Я бы отлил вам немного бензина, если проблема в этом. Или, может, вам нужна вода? У нас есть, пойдёмте, не стесняйтесь.  
  
Он делает знак, приглашая их пройти в фургон. Ник думает, что новый знакомый как-то уж очень заботится о двух случайных проходимцах. Ему кажется, что этот парень или очень хитёр, а значит опасен, или очень глуп, и тогда его семья долго не протянет.  
  
      — Эй, друг, не суетись, — Трой уверенно хватает его за плечо, — машина сломалась, но мы найдём новую. Всё под контролем.  
  
      Его взгляд просвечивает толстяка как рентген. Если Трой выйдет из себя, то вполне может избить мужика прямо тут, на глазах у его жены и детей. Большой рыхлый парень лет сорока против поджарого и подвижного, хорошо тренированного Троя, которому около тридцати. В тотализаторе Ник поставил бы всё на победу последнего.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — выражение лица толстяка снова становится напряжённым, — удачи и… спасибо!  
  
      Перебегая шоссе, он неловко семенит к фургону. Когда они отъезжают, Ник зачем-то подмигивает их младшей дочери, отставив вверх большой палец, и девочка машет ему в ответ. Трой задирает голову и снова щурится, вглядываясь в вязкое марево горизонта.  
  
      — Хороший был фургончик, — поворачиваясь к Нику, Трой хитро улыбается. — Как думаешь, он сожрать нас хотел или трахнуть?  
  
      — Судя по массе, жрать он любит больше, — Ник невольно хмыкает, поправляя сумку.  
  
      Они идут дальше, немного ускоряясь, потому что океан совсем близко. Дорога пуста, куда ни посмотри — выжженная рыжая земля, мясистые кактусы и жухлые кустарники. Ходячих тоже не видно: возможно, жара вредит даже им.  
  


***

  
      В полдень солнце невыносимо печёт. Ник на ходу достаёт из сумки грязную майку и повязывает на голову как бандану. Старая бейсболка осталась на сидении форда, о чём он уже не раз пожалел.  
  
      — Я тут подумал… — Трой вытаскивает бутылку с водой и делает маленький глоток. Его правая рука мелко дрожит. — Прикинь, если эти симпатяги реально каннибалы. Заходишь в фургон слить немного бензина, а там у его жены уже готов хлороформ. Пара взмахов бензопилой — и всё, привет, боженька.  
  
      Он передаёт бутылку Нику. Воды почти не осталось, её надо экономить, и Ник решает, что вполне может потерпеть.  
  
      — Сразу шесть маньяков на одной трассе? — он с усмешкой качает головой. — Таких совпадений не бывает.  
  
      Справа на обочине стоит дешёвая забегаловка. Раньше в таких подавали мороженое, паршивый растворимый кофе и хот-доги. В детстве мать никогда не водила их в подобные заведения, но плотно сидевший на дури Ник успел побывать в местах и похуже.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь я тоже убью тебя и съем, Никки, — широко улыбаясь, Трой закидывает руку ему на плечи.  
  
      Это очень кстати, потому что идти самостоятельно Трою явно нелегко. Возможно, в кафе остался сухой лёд, который сейчас бы очень им пригодился.  
  
      — Угу, или трахнешь, — ответ вырывается у Ника сам собой.  
  
      — Только если хорошо попросишь, — с трудом передвигая ноги, Трой без всякого смущения пялится на его профиль, — получёрные-полуиндейцы не в моём вкусе.  
  
      — Не дождёшься, — придерживая его за талию, Ник уверенно сворачивает к кафе, — со мной тебе придётся повозиться.  
  
      Внутри ожидаемо грязно и пусто. Другие мародеры оставили после себя жуткий бардак и кучу разбитой посуды. Ник оглядывается по сторонам, и у него возникает почти инстинктивное ощущение тревоги. Всё в этом месте — низкие пластиковые столы, диванчики, обитые красным кожезаменителем, захламлённая барная стойка — как будто скрывают реальную опасность. С ножом в руке Ник медленно идёт вдоль ряда столов.  
  
      — Подожди меня у двери, Трой, — осколки стекла громко хрустят под его ногами.  
  
      Неожиданно до него доносится низкое, словно механическое рычание, в нос ударяет неприятный запах, и Ник тут же понимает, в чём дело. Это овчарка. Старая и худая, но жутко злая и наверняка голодная. Ник ненавидит бродячих собак с тех пор, как они до кости разодрали ему ногу в пустыне. Псина рычит и щерится из своего угла, поджимая хвост.  
  
      — Спокойно, собачка, я тебя не трону, — Ник делает шаг назад, но вдруг слышит раскатистый лай и лязг тонкой металлической цепи.  
  
      Она привязана к трубе за дорогой кожаный ошейник. Ник думает, что тот, кто сделал это, особым состраданием не отличался.  
  
      — Погоди-ка, пёсик, — Ник быстро скидывает сумку, — а что тут у нас есть?  
  
      Он достаёт пару стейков и осторожно выкладывает перед ней. Прекратив лаять, собака жадно набрасывается на еду. Ник думает, что даже если она всё равно умрёт, по крайней мере, не будет страдать от голода на чёртовой привязи. Трой подходит и, опустившись на корточки, с интересом смотрит на псину, уплетающую мясо.  
  
      — Наверное, лай привлекал ходячих, вот хозяева и бросили беднягу здесь, — подкладывая ещё кусок, Ник грустно улыбается. — Попробую отцепить ошейник.  
  
      Теперь собака выглядит вполне дружелюбно. Повертевшись на месте, она ложится и закрывает глаза. Один щелчок, и цепь падает на пол, щедро загаженный собачьими экскрементами. Это девочка, её зовут Фрида — по крайней мере, так написано на ошейнике. Едва почуяв свободу, Фрида вскакивает и, задрав хвост, летит в сторону открытой двери, полностью оправдывая своё имя. Возможно, она попытается отыскать свой дом или побегает вокруг и вернётся. На её месте Ник не делал бы ни того, ни другого. В стае животному выжить проще, чем в одиночку.  
  
      Ник запирает дверь стулом и садится на более-менее чистый диванчик у окна.  
  
      — Мне надо поспать, Никки, — Трой бессильно опускается рядом.  
  
      — Я знаю, иди сюда, — Ник осторожно обнимает его, укладывая голову на своё плечо.  
  
      Уткнувшись ему в шею, Трой затихает, едва дыша. Его лицо неестественно холодное, лоб и щёки покрыты испариной, но Ник уверен: здесь, в небольшой тени, ему скоро станет легче.  
  
      — Океан совсем близко, я его почти слышу, — губы Троя медленно шевелятся, приятно щекоча Нику кожу. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что у меня опухоль в башке. Серьёзно… она давит на мозг, а я даже не могу это контролировать. Вечное чувство ярости… Если бы не ты, я бы много чего хренового натворил. Например, пристрелил бы того жирдяя и даже чёртову псину, серьёзно, мужик, я ведь хотел это сделать.  
  
      Он усмехается. Ник не видит, просто чувствует, понимая, что Трой говорит правду. За большим окном горячий ветер гонит по шоссе скомканную газету. Унылая парочка трупов проходит мимо, не проявив к ним никакого интереса.  
  
      — Знаю, всё нормально, — Ник вспоминает, что хотел поискать сухой лёд. — Опухоль тут ни при чём, мы оба знаем, что у тебя её нет.  
  
      На дороге сухая как мумия женщина вдруг спотыкается на ходу, словно живая.  
  
      — Ты же не бросишь меня, малыш?  
  
      Ник вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что уйди он сейчас, Трой и впрямь окончательно сойдёт с ума. И самое странное то, что, в отличие от многих душевнобольных, он прекрасно понимает это.  
  
      — Только если назовёшь меня так ещё раз, — перебирая пальцами его волосы, Ник задумчиво хмурится, продолжая смотреть на залитое солнцем шоссе.  
  
      Он вспоминает, что во время ломки точно так же с ним сидела Алиша, иногда её подменяла мать, но это было всего раз или два. Тогда Ник мало что соображал, но именно благодаря сестре теперь понимает, чего ждёт от него Трой — ощущения покоя и защищённости.  
  
      — Упс… Думал, сейчас как раз можно, — перед тем, как отключиться, Трой сипло смеётся и резко вздрагивает — всё идет как обычно.  
  
      Плечо затекло, но Ник старается сидеть неподвижно. Стемнеет ещё не скоро, но самый пик жары уже позади.  
  


***

  
      Их будит громкий лай Фриды, яростно скребущейся в закрытую дверь. Солнце за окном начало садиться, а значит, пора идти дальше. Долго оставаться в кафе опасно — слишком приметное место.  
  
      — Похоже, ей с нами понравилось, — Ник потирает заспанные глаза.  
  
      Заметив его за стеклянной дверью, Фрида радостно виляет хвостом. Собак у Ника никогда не было, и он понятия не имеет, как с ними обращаться. У Троя с животными ещё хуже: мутную историю с заживо освежёванным кроликом Джейк явно не стал бы выдумывать.  
  
      — Только не чёртова псина, — Трой качает головой, — она слишком шумная и уже сожрала три наших стейка. Извини за прямоту, но я бы её пристрелил.  
  
      Он достаёт пистолет и проверяет количество патронов. Умом Ник понимает, что Трой прав, но позволить ему убить собаку пока не готов. Снаружи Фрида скребётся и лает как сумасшедшая, и все трупы, шатающиеся поблизости, скоро соберутся у кофейни. Пора делать ноги.  
  
      — Это были только мои стейки, Трой, — Ник вешает на плечо сумку и идёт на выход, — твоё мясо она не тронула.  
  
      — М-м, вот как, — преграждая ему путь, Трой картинно разводит руками, — ну спасибо ей тогда.  
  
      Всё ещё бледное лицо Троя напряжено, а губы плотно сжаты. С секунду они молча стоят, угрюмо уставившись друг на друга. Ник знает, что должен сделать, такое у них уже бывало, правда, очень давно.  
  
      — Ладно, дай его мне, — он неохотно протягивает руку.  
  
      — Опять будешь тыкать в меня пушкой, — Трой грубо суёт пистолет в пальцы Ника, — только теперь из-за чьей-то тупой псины?  
  
      Его вопрос мог бы звучать иронично, но никому не смешно. В тот день на ранчо Ник не стал стрелять в свою раненую девушку так же, как и в Троя, и, возможно, старушке Фриде тоже повезёт.  
  
      — Нет, — Ник быстро дёргает предохранитель. — Можно пройти?  
  
      Нику кажется, что его глаза снова стекленеют. Трой делает шаг в сторону, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Опять его паранойя — недоверие к себе Ник ощущает почти физически. Дверь открывается, и дурочка Фрида подпрыгивает, ставя передние лапы ему на грудь. Фриде всё равно, что происходит вокруг, ей хочется лизаться и радоваться.  
  
      — Давай уже, — голос Троя жёсткий и сиплый, — к этому нельзя подготовиться, мужик, только время зря потратишь.  
  
      Ник резко отталкивает собаку и, вскинув руку, стреляет чуть выше её головы. Фрида испуганно взвизгивает, отскочив на дорогу. Видя её затравленный взгляд, Ник понимает, что звук выстрелов ей уже знаком.  
  
      — Пошла отсюда! — Ник свистит и размахивает пистолетом. — Прочь! Убирайся, кому сказал!  
  
      Он снова стреляет, и теперь пуля врезается в раскалённый асфальт. Фрида наконец-то пускается наутёк, ловко перескакивая через валуны засохшей глины и колючие кусты.  
  
      С холма медленно спускаются трупы, шестеро или семеро, Нику трудно разобрать.  
  
      — Ладно, идём, — Трой тянет его за руку, — надеюсь, больше мы её не увидим.  
  
      Ник тоже на это надеется, как и на то, что с какой-нибудь бродячей стаей Фриде повезёт больше, чем с людьми.  
  


***

  
      Они спускаются на пляж в сумерках. Кругом ни души, серый песок скрипит под ногами, а раскатистый шум прибоя заполняет давно ставшую привычной тишину. Мусор, брошенные палатки, старые покрышки и поломанные зонтики от солнца — видимо, какое-то время люди даже пытались здесь жить. Тёмный, местами покосившийся забор стоит как единственное напоминание о границе между Мексикой и США. Для ходячих мертвецов это сомнительная преграда.  
  
      — Он такой здоровый, просто охренеть можно! — едва сойдя с шоссе, Трой восторженно присвистывает и, скидывая ботинки, бежит к воде.  
  
      С океана дует солоноватый ветер. Он треплет его русые волосы, а тяжёлые волны обдают Троя белой пеной брызг. Глядя на него, Ник улыбается. В его руках длинная сухая коряга и ветки для костра. Огонь хоть и привлечёт мёртвых, их будет немного: наполненный йодом ветер, как оказалось, хорошо маскирует человеческий запах. С большой группой этот трюк бы не сработал, но сегодня живых на пляже только двое.  
  
      Они находят палатку, вполне пригодную для ночёвки: крепкий нейлон, просторная, в ней даже есть относительно чистый спальный мешок, правда, всего один, но это не проблема. Хозяйкой явно была девушка: в серой дорожной сумке дневник и косметичка. «Пелар Гойя» — в исписанном карандашом блокноте Ник может понять только имя и даты.  
  
      — Как думаешь, что с ней теперь? — листая дневник, Ник словно хочет заглянуть ей в душу.  
  
      Судя по записям, последний раз Пелар брала в руки блокнот около двух месяцев назад.  
  
      — Без понятия, если честно.  
  
      Трою не интересно, найденный на пляже старый кассетник занимает его куда больше. В корпус вставлены батарейки, Трой стучит по ним ножом, пытаясь хоть ненадолго вернуть к жизни. Кассета внутри совсем старая, но, судя по тому, что приёмник не выкинули по пути, её всё ещё можно слушать.  
  
      Ночь спускается с гор тихо, словно на цыпочках. Если бы Ник всё же стал художником, то изобразил бы её как высокую темноволосую женщину в длинном чёрном платье со шлейфом. В руках сеньора Ночь несла бы чашу с крупным белым жемчугом. Звёзды над водой почему-то особенно яркие и большие. Океан спокоен, сильные волны лижут песок почти ласково. Ник и Трой весело плещутся в воде недалеко от берега. Глубина, даже небольшая, опасна — на дне могут поджидать застрявшие в тине или обломках лодок мертвецы. Костёр освещает палатку Пелар Гойя, чудом уцелевшую бутылку мятного ликёра и их вещи, как попало брошенные на песок.  
  
      — Я хочу есть, а ты?! — Ник пытается выбраться из воды, но волны то и дело сбивают его с ног.  
  
      Солёная вода дерёт глаза и горло, но им всё равно смешно.  
  
      — У тебя губы синие! — Трой подходит и тычет в него пальцем, но шум прибоя заглушает слова.  
  
      — Что?! — Ник широко улыбается и его опять сносит прибоем.  
  
      Трой хохочет и, помогая ему встать, тащит на берег за руку, будто неуклюжего ребёнка. Ник тоже смеётся, трясёт головой, стараясь убрать попавшую в ухо воду. Его мокрые волосы, жёсткие, как проволока, теперь похожи на дрэды.  
  
      Одежда в песке, но им плевать — после воды на берегу довольно холодно. Сухие ветки быстро вспыхивают, но Трой на всякий случай собрал по всему берегу то, что хорошо горит: журналы, книги, бумажники с банкнотами и старые газеты. Блокнот Пилар лежит в сумке у Ника. Хотя все записи в нём на испанском, сжигать дневник ему почему-то не хочется.  
  
      — Гаспар Кантораль, родился в семьдесят шестом. Налички немного, — Трой потрошит очередной бумажник. — Жёг когда-нибудь деньги?  
  
      Он зачем-то протягивает Нику водительские права этого парня. На фото плотный лысоватый мужчина с чёрными усами. Дата рождения — двенадцатое мая. Ник думает, что, возможно, в одном из бумажников его ждёт фотография Пелар.  
  
      — Чувствую себя придурком, — голубовато-розовые песо летят в костер. Трой бросает их по одной купюре, смакуя процесс.  
  
      — Они всё равно бесполезны, — Ник усмехается, щедро отпивая из бутылки, — а я вот как-то обкуренный в хлам сжёг настоящие баксы. Серьёзно, почти тысячу спалил, мать дала заплатить за реабилитационную клинику. Хотела показать, что доверяет мне, но… фокус не удался.  
  
      Ник передаёт Трою ликер с какой-то виновато-насмешливой улыбкой.  
  
      — Знаешь, что я думаю, Никки? — Трой хитро прищуривается, делая паузу для глотка. — Ты такой дебил!  
  
      Они смеются, глядя друг на друга. Мясо скоро начнёт портиться, и его лучше доесть сегодня. Пережёвывая очередной кусок, Ник жалеет, что не прихватил с собой соевый соус. В лагере и на пляже соли тоже не оказалось, как и еды вообще, что неудивительно, граница — слишком популярное место. Зато в деньгах и документах у них точно нет недостатка.  
  
      — Дай-ка его мне, — Трой кивает на магнитофон, с которым так самозабвенно возился около часа назад.  
  
      — Хочешь включить? — Ник тянется к кассетнику. — А если там католические гимны записаны?  
  
      Старый магнитофон намного тяжелее, чем кажется. Нику интересно, как модные парни из гетто весь день таскали эти штуки на плече.  
  
      — Отлично, помолимся за упокой всех присутствующих, — Трой небрежно указывает на паспорта. — Кстати, ты ходил в чёрную или белую церковь? Где тебя крестили?  
  
      Обычно Ник ненавидит этот вопрос. Когда новые знакомые узнают, что он вообще не крещён, по выражению их лиц Ник понимает, что рядом с нормальными людьми ему не место. С Троем всё иначе: чокнутый любитель науки, скорее всего, найдёт это просто забавным.  
  
      — Нигде, вообще-то, — Ник передаёт кассетник, — родители всегда были убеждёнными атеистами. На мессе я был только раз с бабушкой ещё в раннем детстве. Помню, что там был много чернокожих и все пели.  
  
      Его бабушку звали Амана Кларк, и она самая добрая и улыбчивая женщина из всех, что он когда-либо знал. Она была большой, чёрной и очень смешливой, такой же, как и его отец.  
  
      — В детстве ты, наверное, был милым, — возясь с батарейками, Трой ехидно улыбается, — такой черноглазый сладкий пирожочек.  
  
      — А ты, наверное, нет, — Ник не может сдержать усмешки, — такой тощий бледный писклявый пиздюк.  
  
      — Чёрт, мы точно не были знакомы? — Трой смеётся, поднимая на него глаза.  
  
      Ночью из бледно-голубых они сделались почти серыми.  
  
      — Уже и не знаю, — Ник потягивает ликер.  
  
      Мясо в него больше не лезет, но дать ему стухнуть было бы тем ещё шиком.  
  
      — Вуа-ля, сеньор, — Трой ставит магнитофон на песок.  
  
      Сначала музыка звучит тихо, но Трой немного прибавляет звук. Под мягкие переливы гитар высокие тёплые голоса Эль Марьячи поют Нику о чём-то очень знакомом. «Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche. La última vez…» — Ник немного пьян, и ему хочется танцевать.  
  
      — А ну-ка, — он встаёт и с хитрой улыбкой манит Троя пальцем. — Давай, иди сюда, белый мальчик.  
  
      Ник смеется, его тело плавно покачивается в такт музыке. Трой скептически прикрывает глаза рукой, но Ник знает про своё хорошее чувство ритма и особую пластику — танцы, пусть даже ночью на пляже, для него не проблема.  
  
      — Ты это серьёзно? — наблюдая за ним с интересом, Трой тоже улыбается.  
  
      — Угу, а ты против? — Ник подходит и тянет его за руку.  
  
      — Да пофигу, — он неохотно встаёт, — танцевать я всё равно не умею.  
  
      Трой выше Ника, хоть и ненамного. Когда стоишь так близко лицом к лицу, разница в росте хорошо заметна.  
  
      — Учить не буду, — Ник с улыбкой кладёт руки ему на плечи, — просто делай, что хочешь, слушай музыку.  
  
      — Прямо что хочу, да? — Трой обнимает его за талию.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Из-за выпитого ликёра стоять прямо Трою нелегко. Ник ведёт, потому что умеет, а ещё он немного трезвее. Их танец — медленное топтание на месте, но ничего другого тут и не нужно. Босые ноги неуклюже вязнут в мягком песке.  
  
      — Бэсамэ, бэсамэ мучо… — Ник повторяет припев, задавая нужный ритм.  
  
      Его глаза полузакрыты, а голова немного отведена назад. Ник не знает, хочется ли ему, чтобы Трой понимал смысл этой фразы. Сейчас его мурлыкание можно принять за откровенную просьбу. С испанским у Троя плохо, но не настолько. Он чуть сгибает шею и целует Ника в губы. Тот прижимается тесней и отвечает на поцелуй.  
  
      — Значит, я правильно услышал? — дыхание Троя на его губах сбивчивое и пахнет ликёром.  
  
      — Типа того… — позволяя Трою продолжить, Ник запускает пальцы в его волосы.  
  
      Трой лезет Нику под футболку, и тот чувствует, как тёплые ладони быстро гладят его спину и живот, а торопливые поцелуи с губ спускаются на шею и плечи. Это безумно приятно, и чувствительный к прикосновениям Ник тихо постанывает от удовольствия. Его член напряжён, Ник прижимается к паху Троя и откровенно трётся о ширинку его армейских брюк. В ответ Трой жадно целует его, стягивая майку.  
  
      «Какого хрена мы делаем это сейчас?» — Ник мог бы задать себе такой вопрос, но на самом деле ему интереснее другое: «Какого хрена мы никогда не делали этого раньше?» Физически их безумно тянет друг к другу, и Ник мог бы поклясться, что так было всегда. Даже на грёбаной охоте. Сейчас Ник понимает, что, несмотря на ненависть и желание убить его, он впервые захотел поцеловать Троя уже тогда. Самое странное, что к подобному повороту тот явно был готов.  
  
      — Трой, это, погоди, — сердце Ника бешено стучит, — пока мы не начали… У меня был опыт с одним мужиком, когда я, ну…  
  
      Он и сам не уверен, надо ли Трою знать про его старое дерьмо. Но в процессе всё равно станет понятно, что у Ника этот раз далеко не первый. Лучше объясниться на берегу.  
  
      — Сидел на игле? — Трой кивает.  
  
      — Да. Он был моим дилером. Я делал для него всякое за дозу, ты же понимаешь? — подбирая слова, Ник нервно дёргает щекой. — Хотя ты-то, наверное, нет… Неважно. Но, Трой, я чист. У меня нет ВИЧ, и я никогда бы…  
  
      Трой кладёт палец на его губы.  
  
      — Никки, просто заткнись, ладно? — теперь его бледное лицо подчёркнуто серьёзно. — Я убивал людей из любопытства и никогда об этом не пожалею. Я ненавижу ниггеров, цветных, индюков, разных там косоглазых, евреев и латино, и все, кого я знал, считали меня конченым психопатом, в том числе и ты. И что, теперь хочешь остановиться?  
  
      Ник не хочет. Он скидывает с себя футболку и пятится к палатке, на ходу снимая джинсы. Трой всё понимает без слов. Он быстро расстёгивает ремень, и теперь Нику хорошо видны очертания его твёрдого члена, выпирающего из белья.  
  
      — Прямо всех ненавидишь? — когда Трой подходит, Ник запускает ладонь ему в трусы.  
  
      — Да, — снова целуя его, Трой закрывает глаза, — всех, кроме тебя.  
  


***

  
      Утро. Ник просыпается в палатке от странного урчания и какой-то возни снаружи. Голый Трой спит рядом, значит, это чужак или ходячий. Ник осторожно садится и тянется за ножом, только тогда осознав, что тоже без штанов и нож ещё надо найти.  
  
      — Вот же дерьмо, — Ник тихо ругается, неловко ползая на четвереньках.  
  
      Звуки за тонкой сеткой становятся громче: что-то или кто-то явно там хозяйничает, как у себя дома. Ник находит нож и медленно приподнимает ткань.  
  
      Его обдаёт смрадом, а распухшая сине-зелёная рука едва не тычет Нику в лицо. У входа в палатку лежит ходячий, видимо, из тех утопленников, которых выбросило из воды приливом. Женщина или мужчина — непонятно, тело слишком раздулось, волосы слиплись, лица почти не различить. Ник хватает нож и, стараясь увернуться от жутких вытянутых рук, резко бьёт мертвеца в висок. Крови нет, но он обмякает, и уродливая голова с гадким звуком падает на песок.  
  
      — Фак, мужик, ты в порядке?! — проснувшийся Трой резко садится, протирая глаза. — Это что за хрень, он из воды, что ли, вылез?  
  
      Туша ходячего вдруг начинает отползать, и это выглядит странно.  
  
      — Что, блять, происходит? — Ник выглядывает, крепко сжимая нож.  
  
      Сначала ему в глаза ударяет яркое солнце. Снаружи очень жарко. Первое, что видит Ник, — большую тушу утопленника, которую яростно треплет Фрида, вцепившись зубами в почти оторванную лодыжку.  
  
      — Фу! Брось, фу, девочка! — Ник кидается к ней, на ходу натягивая джинсы.  
  
      Видимо, Фрида сражалась с трупом довольно долго: её морда и лапы сильно перепачканы. Заметив Ника, она разжимает челюсти и машет хвостом. Сама подходить она не спешит, но и не убегает, просто стоя на месте.  
  
      — Умница, хорошая собачка, — Ник садится на корточки и ласково треплет её по шее, — спасла нас, да?  
  
      — Она таки слопала остатки мяса, — Трой тоже улыбается, щурясь от яркого света, — что будем делать?  
  
      — Ничего, — вставая, Ник хватается за его протянутую руку. — Лично я хочу искупаться, а потом продолжим путь домой.  
  
      Он идёт к океану. Песок под ногами уже тёплый, совсем скоро передвигаться по нему будет далеко не так приятно. Фрида радостно носится по пляжу за каким-то дырявым пакетом. С холма медленно спускается мёртвый парень в форме официанта, но Трой явно заметит его раньше, поэтому всё в порядке. Солнце печёт Нику плечи, на голубом небе ни облачка.  
  
      — Значит, с псиной пойдём?! — Трой кричит ему вдогонку.  
  
      Ник не оборачивается. Глядя на сильные бирюзовые волны, он улыбается, делая вид, что ничего не слышит. Всё, что произошло в Тихуане, останется в Тихуане, почему-то вертится у Ника на языке.  
  


***

  
      Они валяются прямо в одежде на успевшем нагреться песке. Мокрая голова Ника лежит у Троя на плече. В тлеющих углях костра подогревается завтрак — банка томатного супа, одна на всех. Фрида нашла и уже слопала какую-то ящерицу или тритона, Ник не успел разобрать. Но, в любом случае, нарезая круги по пляжу, она выглядит довольной.  
  
      — Так кто такие эти твои «нагасаки»? — Трой приоткрывает один глаз.  
  
      Он явно хочет сесть, чтобы достать банку, но Нику лень двигаться.  
  
      — Нагвали? — Ник улыбается. Он удивлён, что Трой вообще это запомнил. — Шаманы у майя и вроде пуэбло.  
  
      — И ты типа один из них? — Трой усмехается, кладя на него руку.  
  
      — Не знаю, — он пожимает плечами, — это Хуана так считает.  
  
      — Иисусе, только шаманов мне не хватало.  
  
      Ник смеётся и перекатывается на живот. Скривившееся лицо Троя кажется ему забавным.  
  
      — Ну прости, мужик, я сам не знал.  
  
      — Угу, — он садится.  
  
      Трой берёт палку и осторожно достаёт банку из почти догоревшего костра. Ник тоже поднимается. Он отдаёт Трою свою майку, чтобы тот не обжёг руки. Майка когда-то была белой, но теперь это трудно понять: на ткани засохшая земля и старые кровавые пятна. Трой ловко обматывает ею банку и дёргает за жестяное кольцо.  
  
      — Твою же мать!  
  
      Кольцо с треском обламывается — томатному супу лет сто.  
  
      Глядя на горячую, но всё ещё закрытую банку, Трой и Ник начинают тихонько ржать.  
  
      — Николас Кларк, — протягивая ему кольцо, Трой явно валяет дурака, — мне кажется, ты меня любишь.  
  
      — Ты меня тоже, — Ник усмехается, глядя на океан.  
  
      Солнце уже высоко, и им стоит идти дальше. Ник думает, что, в конце концов, суп можно съесть и по дороге. Впереди обязательно попадутся пустые магазины, рестораны, торговые центры или заправки. Через каких-то сорок минут они с Троем будут дома.


End file.
